


Sassy Scarves

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Derek, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Scarves, Shop Owner Isaac, Sterek endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac only planned on opening his shop Sassy Scarves to sale scarves and make sure he could pay the bills. Somehow he also became the unofficial cupid of Beacon Hills because his shop attracted soul mates like a closet attracts dust bunnies. He also knew scarves were the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



> So I started this story about a year ago and I got pretty far in before I completely forgot about it. At the instance of marissakat, I finally finished it. She seems to think I have too many stories just chilling in my pending folder on my tablet, but I swear it's not a problem.   
> Also, I just want to warn all of you that this is pretty much in Isaac POV. However, there is a random section that ended up in Scott's POV for some reason. I'm not really sure what happened there, but I don't feel like changing it so it's staying that way.  
> Hopefully the ending doesn't feel too rushed. Enjoy!

Located on Main Street in a small town called Beacon Hills in Northern California is a small accessories shop owned by a curly haired blonde named Isaac Lahey. Through the front window one can see a display covered in a rainbow of different colored fabrics and painted in an arch of bright blue paint were the words Sassy Scarves at the top of the glass. A simple open/close sign hung on the inside of the front door and when customers walked in a small bell would tinkle announcing their presence. Besides Isaac, the only other person who worked in the shop was a girl who could have very easily been his sister, but wasn’t named Erica Reyes (although she might as well be his sister). The two open the shop at eight every morning Monday through Saturday and closed at six sharp.

When Isaac first decided to open the shop he didn’t think much would come out of it, but that small shop in a tiny town had more of an impact than he could have imagined. What started out as a simple shop meant to help him pay the bills on his little apartment and fulfil his dream of being a shop owner turned into something more. Every day Isaac watched as the people of Beacon Hills flitted in and out of his shop; talking to him and amongst themselves about the drama going on in their lives. That’s how Isaac found himself the unofficial cupid of Beacon Hills. The sassy and scarf wearing cupid of Beacon Hills.

* * *

 

“Hey Derek! What did your sisters send you over here for this time?”

Derek huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Laura thinks it would be-and this is her word not mine-cute if we used scarves as table decorations since it’s fall now. She sent me over here to get all the good ones before anyone else can.”

“You know she really sends you because she’s too lazy to do it herself and she sees you as her own personal pack mule right?”

“Normally I would agree with you, but I think she’s got a different reason this time.”

“And what’s that?”

“You know that deputy she’s been flirting with?” Isaac nodded his head as he leaned on the counter so it was clear Derek had his undivided attention. “Apparently he broke up with his boyfriend the other day and I think she’s hoping he’ll come in to get something at his normal time so she can suggest a healthy dose of rebound sex.”

“This is her way of keeping you from interfering with her plans?”

“Seems like it to me. Not that my being there would really deter her. She probably thinks I’ll try to embarrass her or something.”

“Well would you?” Derek shrugged nonchalantly, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Smart girl then. Feel free to look around. Hopefully I have what your sister is looking for. I’d hate to disappoint her.”

“She does hold a grudge.”

“She does and I like my free cookies.”

Derek shook his head fondly then moved over to the newest display of scarves looking for ones that would make his sister happy. It wasn’t long before the door was opened by a lithe guy who hustled in a red haired girl then closed the door firmly behind him. A shiver ran through his body and he rubbed his gloved hands together rapidly trying to warm them up.

“What are we doing here Lyds? I need coffee. It’s too early to go shopping.”

“It’s never too early to go shopping and I need something to make my outfit pop. Jackson is coming back today and I don’t plan on being out done.”

“You dragged me out of bed so you could make Jackson jealous?”

“Yes. You needed to get out of your apartment anyways. You’ve done enough moping.”

“Moping? We broke up yesterday! I haven’t had time to do any moping.”

“Good then you won’t have the chance to do any. Not that you were going to mope about that relationship ending either way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The man crossed his arms indignantly over his chest.

“Don’t act stupid. It’s not a good look on you. We all know you’ve been looking for a way out of that relationship for weeks now. You were bored.”

“I hate when you’re right, but I’m still pissed off about it. His reason was terrible. Your dad is my boss and I don’t think this is a good idea. I think we should break up before he finds out about us. It’s been six and a half months. I think I deserve more than that shitty reasoning.”

“Maybe you should have broken up with him instead of waiting around for him to do it.”

“I know it’s just…”

“It’s just…” The red head looked up from the scarves in her hands to look at the man with her piercing green eyes. 

“It’s stupid.”

“Honey, you know I love you, but I don’t put up with your cryptic bull shit. Say what you need to say.”

“Why aren’t you a therapist?”

“I like numbers more than people now tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been acting weird for several months now and I’ve given you space, but it’s time to get it out in the open.”

“You’re right. Of course you’re right. You’re totally going to laugh at me for this. Okay look I’ve... had a lot of time to think I guess? I’m twenty-five and I’ve got this amazing job and friends and family, but it seems like every relationship I have is an utter failure. I want to start my own family and sometimes I’m able to convince myself that I just need to be patient because it will come in time, but then there’s that voice in the back of my head. The one that reminds me no one is guaranteed a certain amount of time.”

“Stop stressing yourself out. You know better than most people life can be cut short well before anyone anticipates, but that doesn’t mean it will. You need to have a little faith.”

“Faith?”

“It will happen. Your knight in shining armour will come to sweep you off your feet one day and you’ll feel like a complete idiot for feeling this way. Now pick one. What’s the point of having you here if you’re not going to help?”

The man smiled and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Go with the green one. It will bring out your eyes and make your hair look brighter than normal. You’ll have him on his knees before he even knows what’s hit him.”

“Good choice. I knew there was a reason I brought you with me.”

“Flattery will get your everywhere Miss. Martin.”

“Of course it will. You’re a compliment whore. Now which one should we get for you?”

“Lydia I do not need a scarf. Buy that one and let’s go. Danny and I have a meeting at ten. He’ll be pissed if I’m late.”

“How about this red one? It will make the gold in your eyes stand out more.”

“There’s no gold in my eyes.”

“Idiot.” Lydia turned until her gaze fell onto Derek who stood perfectly still under her scrutiny. “What do you think? Should he go with the red?”

“It looks good.”

“See! The red it is then.”

The man sent an apologetic look to Derek before following his friend over to the counter where Isaac was waiting to ring them up. Derek tried to go back to looking at the scarves in front of him, but his eyes kept flicking up to look at the guy now leaning against the counter lazily. His fingers drummed out a random beat on the wood while one of his feet swayed side to side slowly. As soon as Lydia finished paying she took off the tags on the scarves and wrapped them around herself and the man next to her. Derek’s eyes met his amber ones one last time before the two left the shop.

“Do you need help picking your jaw up off of the floor or can you do that by yourself?” Isaac pulled the scarves out of Derek’s hands and started to go through them. “I’m sure she’ll like these. If she wants more I’m sure she won’t mind sending you to get some later.”

“Right.”

“I’ll just ring these up for you while you gaze longingly out the window.”

“Right.”

“You’re worse than a teenager. Wait until Laura and Cora hear about this. They’re going to have a field day.”

* * *

 

Isaac pushed open the door belonging to the bakery slash café across the street from his store called A Bite Out of Life. Not many people were in the shop at this time of day, but a few patrons were sipping at hot beverages and eating sugary pastries. The dark haired woman behind the counter looked up from the book she had propped up against the register and smiled at Isaac. She pushed off the stool she was sitting on and moved to stand behind the display case.

“Cora, how are you doing today? Plenty of customers I hope.”

“I’m doing as well as can be expected and we’ve had enough. Luckily we haven’t had any assholes yet.”

“Definitely a good day then.”

“It would seem so. How are things on your end? I’m sure you’ve had plenty of people coming in because of this cold front.”

“I’ve had a fair few including your brother.”

“Really? What did Laura send him over for this time?”

“Some scarves to use as table decorations.”

“I’m sure I’ll be the one that ends up doing the decorating. Derek will refuse to and Laura may come up with good ideas, but she’s horrible at executing them.”

Isaac laughed then glanced around the shop hastily. “Where is Derek?”

“I think he’s in the back making some more muffins or something like that why?”

“This morning while he was in the shop this guy came in and I swear I saw stars in your brother’s eyes. I think I saw him fall in love. It was a really magical experience.”

“Really? The last time Derek liked someone he was sixteen.”

“He was practically drooling. I had to mop up after he left.”

Cora leaned on the glass top with her eyebrows raised in interest. “What did this guy look like? Was he cute?”

“Brown hair that was sticking up everywhere, these weird brown eyes-”

“Weird brown eyes? What do you mean weird brown eyes?”

“They weren’t really brown. More of an… amber or whiskey color. What else? Fair skin, covered in moles, little bit of an upturned nose.”

“Did you get his name?”

“No. His friend never said it and she was the one who came into shop to buy stuff so I couldn’t get his name off of his credit card.”

“That sentence should be creepier than it is.”

“I should probably be worried about my mental health at this point, but who has time for that these days.”

“No clue.”

A gust of wind announced the opening of the door and caused several of the people in the shop to shiver at the sudden burst of cold. “I’m fine dad really! It’s not that big of a deal. There has been no crying or ice cream eating or sitting in my bedroom with the lights off as I stare aimlessly out the window listening to Taylor Swift. I’m at a bakery. Lydia suggested it so I thought I’d give it a try. I can see if they have anything that fits your diet.”

“That’s him.”

“What?” Cora leaned further over the counter so she could hear Isaac’s whispering over all the other chattering in the shop. “What did you say?”

“That’s him. That’s the guy your brother had heart-eyes over this morning.”

“Really now? He is kind of cute in a nerdy way.”

“He just broke up with his boyfriend so it would be the perfect time for your brother to ask him out. He’s emotionally vulnerable enough that he might look over Derek’s serial killer vibe.”

“Derek will never ask him out. He’s too socially inept to successfully ask out anyone.”

“So we’re just going to have to deal with Derek acting surlier than usual for the next couple of months?”

“Probably.”

“Do you think I could volunteer for the Hunger Games instead?”

“I wish. Derek is going to be unbearable.”

“Excuse me. Sorry.” Isaac and Cora both turned to look at the man at the exact same time with identical smiles on their faces. “Wow. Are you guys twins or do you practice that? It was terrifyingly in synch.”

“We’re not twins. Did you need something?”

“Um. Well I was just wondering if you have any decaf coffee.”

“You’re not looking for an afternoon pick me up?”

“I’m not really supposed to drink the caffeinated stuff. It messes with my medication and then I just end up bouncing off the walls for hours.”

Cora raised her eyebrows in interest at the babbling man. “Medication?”

“I take Adderall for my ADHD. Actually I don’t take it every day because technically it falls under the same category as cocaine, but I did take it today because I had a really important business meeting. Not that you wanted to know any of that. I tend to ramble when people let me. It’s a bad habit I have. Silence and I don’t really work together.”

“I can see that. Is there anything else you want besides a decaf coffee?”

“A marshmallow and chocolate chunk brownie and… Do you have any heart healthy options? I’ve got my dad on a strict diet.”

“You put your dad on a diet?”

“My dad enjoys red meat and greasy food. He wasn’t going to do it himself.”

“We have a few options. We have mocha phyllo cups, banana oatmeal chocolate chip cookies-”

“The cookies. Definitely the cookies.”

Core nodded and bent down to open the case so she could start taking out the man’s order. “How many of each do you want?”

“One brownie and two cookies. Oh, you have Mexican hot chocolate!”

“Yes.”

“I changed my mind about the decaf. I want a large Mexican hot chocolate. You guys are the only place in town that I know of the serves this stuff!”

“My brother was the one who put that on the menu. He spent a semester aboard in Mexico and fell in love with it.”

“I should thank your brother then. Normally if I want hot chocolate I have to make it myself.”

Cora and Isaac exchanged a quick look then Cora turned her attention back to the man. “He’s actually around here somewhere. Derek! Derek!”

The man jumped slightly at the sound of crushing kitchenware coming from behind the door that leads to the kitchen. Cora’s shoulders shook with laughter as she started to ring up the three desserts and the hot chocolate for the now wide eyed man. Isaac was chuckling lowly and it only increased in volume when Derek came out of the kitchen with a glare already on his face.

“What do you want Cora? I’m busy.”

“There’s someone here who wants to thank you.”

“Why does Isaac want to thank me?”

“Not Isaac.” Cora rolled her eyes at her brother then pointed at the man standing next to Isaac. “He’s the one who wanted to thank you.”

“Stiles.”

“What the hell is a stiles?”

“I’m a Stiles. That’s my name.”

Isaac turned his attention fully to Stiles. “Your parents named you Stiles?”

“No, but no one can say my real name so I go by Stiles.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“I was named after my Polish grandfather.” Stiles handed over his credit card and watched in amusement as Cora’s eyes went wide then turned his attention to Derek. “Thanks for putting Mexican hot chocolate on your menu. It’s my favorite winter time drink and I can never find it anywhere.”

“You’re… welcome?” Derek turned abruptly on his heels and walked right back into the kitchen with a blush starting to make his way across his face and neck.

“Is he alright? Is that normal? Did I say something wrong?”

“He’s fine. He’s got the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster.”

“Damn it. If I would have known that was Mr. Darcy, I would have dropped my panties like the innocent Regency lady that I am.”

“Next time you come in it’s on the house.”

* * *

 

“So are we still not talking about why you wanted to come here?” Isaac looked up from the newspaper he had been flipping through to see Stiles and an older man wearing a large green coat with a Sheriff’s Department badge on it. “I know you think you’re being sneaky about all of this, but as your only son I feel obligated to tell you that you’re not. Even Scott has picked up on it and he’s got the observational skills of a Pygmy three-toed sloth.”

“Really Stiles?”

“What? I thought it was a pretty accurate comparison!”

“How much Animal Planet have you been watching recently?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and fiddled unconsciously with one of the scarves hanging on a rack. “You make it sound like I don’t go out any.”

“Do you?”

Stiles glared at his father and huffed angrily. “I go out plenty. Just because I don’t go out clubbing every night like Danny or hit up all the hot parties like Lydia does, doesn’t me I don’t get out enough.”

“You haven’t been to the station in nearly a week.”

“I already told you why I haven’t been to the station recently.”

“Melissa says you’ve been bringing all your stress baking to the hospital for the nurses and doctors to eat.”

“Damn it. I knew she’d rat me out and for the record I am allowed to be stressed. You know the end of the year is the most stressful time.”

“It’s the beginning of October.”

“I know!” Stiles flailed his arms around in what looked to be some sort of fit. “That means Halloween is coming up which includes decorating, baking, coming up with a costume, and no doubt helping Lydia throw her Halloween party. Then right after that is Thanksgiving and I know Melissa and I will be the ones responsible for all the cooking. Next is Christmas and you know how I am about presents. Plus I’ll have to decorate my place, your place, help Lydia with hers, and Melissa will probably need my help because her son is a total potato.”

“Why would you need to decorate my place?”

“Oh, are you finally moving in with Melissa?”

The Sheriff made a strangled noise and looked seconds away from bolting out of the shop when he noticed Isaac standing behind the counter. “Wha-why would I move in with Melissa? We’re just friends. Buddies really. Bros for life.”

“Really dad? That’s what you’re going to go with? Bros for life? You don’t really think I’m going to believe that do you?”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“How about the fact you’re dating Melissa and have been since my birthday? My birthday last year by the way not this year. Then that brings us to why you’re here in the first place.”

“And what reason do you think that is?”

“Seriously?” Stiles raised his eyebrows at his dad who was looking determinedly at a group of scarves neatly folded on the table. “You came to a scarf store on your own volition! Normally when you have a morning off you want to hit up the diner or pretend like you’re busy so you can spend time with Melissa. Plus, you’re obviously looking for something to make you look dashing so when you ask her to marry you she says yes.”

“You’ve come up with some crazy theories Stiles, but this is by far the craziest.”

“So we’re going the ‘insult my intelligence’ route then. Two can play at that game. Is that a ring box in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? That’s right. I know you’ve got a ring box in your jacket pocket because you kept fiddling with it in the car.”

“I should have asked the potato to come with me.”

“Too late for that now. Are you going to let me help you now or are you going to go back in the car and pout because you’re not as clever as you think you are?”

“I am clever. You’re just too damn nosy for your own good.”

“Wonder where I got that from.” Stiles rolled his eyes and moved his attention from his dad to a display of plain colored woollen scarves. “What exactly will you be wearing when you drop down on one knee? I’m assuming you’re doing this outside.”

The Sheriff’s shoulders slumped in defeat obviously finally giving up on trying to keep his son in the dark. “I was thinking of doing it on the little bridge just outside the park.”

“Good choice. They’ve already put the fairy lights on it so you’ll have the perfect ambience if you do it at night.”

“Glad to know you approve.”

“Don’t get moody with me. You wanted my help, I’m helping. Now what are you wearing?”

“I don’t know.”

“How were you expecting to pick something out if you don’t know what you’re wearing yet?”

“If I had known Lydia had turned you into so much of a fashionista, I wouldn’t have brought you.”

“Very funny. I’m assuming you’re going to take her somewhere fancy to eat so you’ll be wearing slacks and dress shoes. You will not be wearing that green and brown monstrosity you call a coat which leaves the black one you have. Something with color then.”

“Definitely no influence from Lydia.”

“This one!” Stiles was holding a light blue scarf out to his dad in an obvious ‘take it’ gesture. “It’s Melissa’s favorite color.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve known her almost my entire life? Go pay for it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Stiles shook his head fondly and headed towards the register with his scarf and wallet in hand. “She honestly wouldn’t care what you wore, but if you’re dead set on doing this then this is the one to go with. Oh, hey! You’re the twin guy from the bakery.”

“And you’re the guy with the unpronounceable name who loves Mexican hot chocolate.”

“That’s me and that’s the guy partially responsible for my horrifying name.”

“I heard. You’re loud.”

Stiles chuckled and handed over his credit card despite his dad’s protesting. “Shush. I can buy you a scarf if I want to. I do make my own money now. As for the loud thing, I’ve learned that people tend not to listen to me if I don’t make it nearly impossible.”

“You and Laura would get along great.”

“Laura?”

“The sister to the dork behind the counter and the socially inept cave troll. She actually wants to meet you.”

“Why is that?”

“She wants to meet the boy with the crazy name. Probably so she can stuff you full of get better pastries.”

“Well that definitely sounds worthwhile and the hot chocolate was amazing.”

“She’s probably over there now.” A sly grin crossed Isaac’s face. “In fact, all the Hale’s are probably there right now and I’m about to go on break. If Laura gives you free stuff, she’ll have to give me some.”

“Devious. What do you say dad? Want to make a quick snack stop.”

“Can I pick what I get to eat?”

“Fine, but just this once.”

“This is going to be fun. Erica! You’re turn up front. I’m going out on my break.” Isaac dipped under the counter and came back up with a scarf securely wrapped around his neck.

“Make sure to grab me a brownie!”

“When have I ever forgotten to?”

* * *

 

“You know I’ve met you three times now and I still don’t know your name which isn’t fair considering you know my name.”

“Isaac.”

“Pleasure to meet you or something like that.”

“Or something like that.”

“This is sufficiently awkward.”

“Yet you still keep talking.”

“It’s a problem. For some reason I think I can talk my way out of awkward situations when I really just make things more and more awkward until the other person decides to put both of us out of our misery by leaving.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re here.”

Stiles turned to look at his dad when he opened the door for the other two men. “You could have been helpful instead of just letting me ramble on.”

“But it’s so entertaining to watch you struggle.”

“You’re a horrible person.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Get in there, old man.”

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled under his breath and zigzagged through the mess of tables until he stood next to the lanky scarf shop owner. He smiled at the two young women standing behind the counter who greeted him with identical smiles. The two sisters were bickering jokingly with Isaac when Stiles finally managed to stumble his way up to the counter. Laura immediately turned her attention fully to the spastic brunette and gave a devilish grin.

“You must be Stiles! You’re so cute!”

Stiles’s entire face turned bright red at Laura’s words. “I hope you don’t plan on pinching my cheeks. That would be a little awkward.”

“They do look quite pinchable. I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist.”

“I’m going to have to ask you to curb your pinching tendencies. My cheeks will be red for the rest of the day if you do and then I’ll never hear the end of it from Danny.”

“Danny?”

“My business partner. He thinks my pain and suffering is hilarious.”

“I guess I’ll be able to stop myself this time, but don’t be so sure about next time.” Laura placed her palms flat on the glass display case and leaned further into Stiles’s space. “Now the all-important question: what can I get you?”

“A large Mexican hot chocolate, a chocolate chip and toffee muffin, and whatever the old man is having.”

“Oh, no you don’t. I’m paying for this. No complaining.” Sheriff Stilinski nudged his son out of the way making the other three laugh at the display of familial affection.

“I told Stiles the next time he came in it was on the house.”

“And we can’t have the Sheriff of Beacon Hills paying for his first order. How else are we going to get on the Sheriff department’s good side?”

“I could arrest you for bribery.”

“But would you arrest someone for bribery so delicious?”

“Depends on how delicious.”

Laura chuckled then brought a thoughtful finger to her chin. “I think I know just the thing. Derek should be finishing up with them now. Baby bro! Bring out one of the mint-white chocolate mousse cakes!”

“How many times have I told you not to yell at me?”

“I’m your older sister. I can do whatever I want to. Are you working on anything in there that is time sensitive?”

“No.”

“Then come be sociable. Have you met Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Nice to meet you.” Derek gave the Sheriff a firm handshake, but did not give even the barest hint of a friendly smile. “If that’s all-”

Laura glared at her bother and nailed him in the side with a bony elbow. “You’ve met Stiles right? He’s the Sheriff’s son. You two are about the same age right? Make a new friend instead of slinking back into your Batcave.”

“If that’s why you’re so desperate to get back in there, I am officially your new best friend. I demand a tour and I want to drive the Batmobile. We don’t have to do that today though since we’re best friends now and everything.”

“I need to go put the cookies in the oven.”

“What did I say?” Stiles looked hopeless at the four people standing around him then at the already closed door that Derek had disappeared through. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Our brother is just an idiot.”

* * *

 

Isaac munched leisurely on his raspberry Danish while he watched Cora bustling around behind the counter trying to get the man in line his order as quickly as possible. The line waiting to be served was practically out the door and with Laura in the back getting more pastries to refill the case, Cora was left on her own to deal with the patrons. Several of the people in line were starting to glance down at their watches and shift side-to-side restlessly. Isaac could have offered to help the overwhelmed girl, but watching her struggle through made him appreciate his one morning off a little more.

His fun was spoiled when Laura appeared with a bright smile and managed to refill the pastries case in record time so she could help Cora. In no time at all, the two girls had all the orders filled and were able to take a break from the morning whirlwind. It didn’t surprise Isaac that Laura hopped over the counter so she could chat up the deputy sitting at a nearby table, while Cora busied herself with wiping down all the counters. She plopped the wet rag next to the paper plate Isaac’s Danish had been on and glared at the curly headed blonde.

“Why is it you chose to spend your only free morning sitting in here at eight in the morning? Normal people sleep in.”

“I enjoy watching you struggle. It brings me a perverse joy.”

“You’re lucky my siblings would kill me if I got blood in the shop.”

“No need to be so violent. I am a paying customer. You should be treating me with respect so I continue to spend money.”

“They’ll be other customers.”

“Rude.”

“I’m just telling you how it is.” Cora moved back to the register when a flustered Stiles came tumbling through the door. “Stiles.”

“Morning. I need coffee and a couple goodies shoved in a box as quickly as humanly possible.”

“Running late?”

“I will be if I don’t hurry.”

“It will only take a minute.”

“You’re a goddess among men.”

Stiles ran a clumsy hand through his dishevelled hair and bit at his lip nervously while he waited at the small pickup area. He pulled out his phone several time, but immediately shoved it back in his pocket every time he did so. The tension in his body didn’t start to ease up until Cora set the box of pastries in front of the anxious man. He was opening his mouth to thank Cora when his arm knocked against the deputy who had just come up to get more creamer.

The coffee in the deputy’s hand spilled all down the front of Stiles’s shirt causing the man to yelp in a combination of pain and surprise. For a few seconds everyone stayed perfectly still, then Cora started to grab napkins from underneath the counter for the now soaked man. Isaac began to get off his stool to help Stiles, but stopped as soon as he saw the tears starting to well up in Stiles’s eyes. Cora dropped the napkins in her hand on the counter and looked strangely at Stiles.

“I’m sorry. I-” Stiles started to wipe the counter furiously with the napkins Cora had dropped and refused to meet anyone’s eyes. “I’m not really a crier, but I’ve had a terrible morning and I thought it was getting better. Apparently that was too much to hope for and now instead of going into my meeting feeling confident, I’m going to go in covered in coffee and with puffy eyes. Perfect and of course my ex-boyfriend who probably already has a new girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever is here to witness my epic breakdown. Danny is going to kill me.”

Stiles let go of his death grip on the wad of soaking napkins and moved his left hand up to wipe at the stream of tears flowing down his face. However, before Stiles managed to bring his hand all the way up to his face, his knuckles brushed against some sort of soft fabric. Stiles sniffled as his looked up to see Derek standing in front of him, as stoic as ever, holding out a plain white dress shirt. His eyes went wide as he took in the offered clothing in front of him, then to the man looking determined for Stiles to accept the shirt. A trembling hand pulled the fabric to the stain free side of his chest and tightened when the fabric felt like it was starting to slip through his fingers. A smile broke out over Stiles’s face and without saying a word Stiles leaned over the counter to press a feather light kiss to Derek’s cheek before he booked it out the door.

Derek stayed rooted to the spot with wide, unseeing eyes until Cora clapped him reassuringly on the back and pushed him over to where Isaac was sitting. The man was looking at Isaac with desperate eyes like he was begging the other man to explain what had just happened to him. Isaac knocked back the rest of his coffee and motioned for Cora to bring a refill before he finally took pity on Derek.

“Look, I don’t know how your caveman display of generosity made his panties drop, but I think he made it pretty clear that the huge crush you have on him goes the other way too. If I were you, I would ask him out the next time you see him. Maybe he’ll be able to remove the stick from your ass if you go on a few dates.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“That might be true, but I’m an asshole who’s right.”

“Shut up. You’re worse than Cora and Laura.”

* * *

 

Isaac was busy restocking the shelves in the back of his shop with the latest supply of winter scarves when the bell above the door went off. The sound of two girls laughing filtered through the otherwise silent shop followed by a man cursing creatively. A busty blonde poked her head curiously out of the backroom and immediately came out when she caught sight of the still swearing man. A devilish grin graced her face as she got closer and closer to the man now struggling to untangle himself from the various bags stuck on his wrists.

“Laura told me you were cute, but she never mentioned how absolutely edible you look.”

Stiles looked up from the bag handle he seemed to be attempting to gnaw through. “Wha’?”

“You’re the adorable, little thing that Derek’s been brooding over recently. I’m glad I finally get the chance to meet you. I was starting to feel left out and now that I’ve seen you I definitely feel like I was being left out.”

“Leave the poor guy alone.” Isaac shoved his co-worker behind the empty register and received a petulantly stuck out tongue for his troubles. “Nice to see you again. It’s only been a week and a half.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy. We managed to get the client and they wanted everything to be done as soon as possible and paid us double our normal rate for us to do it. I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve been outside in at least four days. Is Derek mad because of the whole kissing thing?”

“If Derek was a normal person he might have been pissed that you made all his dreams come true and then disappeared for a week and a half, but Derek is emotionally stunted. He’s been coming to terms with having emotions like the rest of us. If you would have gone to the bakery at any point last week, he most likely would have glared at you until you were uncomfortable. Derek doesn’t really understand the whole flirting concept.”

“That’s good to know. I kind of thought he was going to be pissed about me kissing him.”

“You two are both hopeless. You’re perfect for each other.”

“How was I supposed to know he liked me? I thought people stopped pigtail pulling in first grade.”

A bright grin broke out over Isaac’s face and his eyes sparkled mischievously. “Pigtail pulling. I can’t wait to tell Laura and Cora that one. They’re going to have so much fun with that one.”

“Fantastic.”

“No need to get all pouty.”

“I’m not getting pouty.”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I’m not!” Stiles ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick straight up in an almost gravity defying way.

“Whatever you say. You really don’t need to worry about Derek though. He’s not upset because you disappeared off the face of the planet. He might seem overly grumpy and perpetually angry, but he’s a closet softy.”

“And to think I was calling him Sourwolf in my head.”

“Piece of advice: never call him that to his face.”

“Do I look suicidal to you? Plus calling him Sourwolf doesn’t seem like very good way to get into his pants.”

“You’re going to get along great with the Hales. You’ll fit right in.”

“Comforting to know. You only sale scarves right? You’re not secretly some sort of love guru or relationship therapist or something?”

“If I were, I would be making a lot more money.”

“Makes sense.” One of the girls that Stiles had come in with, a perky blonde, motioned for Stiles to come to her. “Guess I need to get back to doing my pack mule duties. I’m sure I’ll see you soon. Now that we know each other it’s like I see you all the time.”

“It’s a magic power of mine. You should stop by the bakery later. I’m sure Cora would love to hear you vent about all the stress you’ve been under. She lives for that kind of thing.”

“For some reason I don’t believe you.”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

* * *

 

“You’ll never guess who I saw today.” Isaac dropped into a barstool like a sack of curly haired potatoes. “Hint: Derek will want to crawl out of his hole later.”

“How is the crazy named freak? Did you have a good explanation for going AWOL?”

“He told me he got whatever client he had a meeting with last week and they wanted whatever it is he does pronto so he and his partner were working night and day to do it. It will warm your heart to know he asked about Derek.”

“I suppose that’s a valid excuse. What did he want to know? Derek’s favorite color? His favorite flowers? His favorite kind of chocolate?”

“None of the above. He was under the impression that Derek might be pissed at him for disappearing on him and possibly for kissing him.”

“Idiots. The pair of them.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Isaac accepted the cup of mint lemonade Cora handed him and pointed towards a lemon tart that Cora rolled her eyes at, but pulled out anyways. “I told him he should meet me here.”

“I figured that was the reason Derek would finally come out of his kitchen hideaway. Sometimes I swear he could live in there if we let him.”

“It’s a good thing he has you and Laura as sisters then.”

“He’s lucky we don’t leave him in there and let mom handle dragging him out.”

“That would be cruel. She’d have him crawling out with his tail between his legs.”

Cora laughed loudly causing Laura to send her sister an inquisitive eyebrow from her spot by the window across from a now extremely familiar deputy. “Go back to your flirting. The only reason he thinks she’s terrifying is because he’s a momma’s boy. She hardly ever yells at him.”

“Well Derek isn’t the one that used to sneak out to go to his boyfriend’s house after he was told not to because he was grounded for failing English.”

“Nobody asked you.”

“You’re not my favorite anymore.”

“My heart bleeds. I’ll probably end up crying myself to sleep tonight.”

“Heartless bitch.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Cora went back to manning the register when an elderly couple shuffled their way into the almost empty shop. While the two were telling Cora their order, Derek crept out of the kitchen and started to restock the supply of pastries in the case. He was just about to put the last mini Bundt cake in the case when the door opened up again. This time a lanky brunette with flushed cheeks was making his way slowly into the shop. The mini Bundt cake in Derek’s hand was squished mercilessly between his fingers as soon as he met the brunette’s eyes.

“I’m not an expert, but I don’t think people will buy it like that.”

“The icing was wrong.”

“Don’t all the mini Bundt cakes have cream cheese frosting on them?”

Derek’s eyebrows scrunched together into one big eyebrow. “Yes. It looked wrong.”

“I don’t think most people care if the frosting isn’t perfect. They’re just going to shove it right into their mouth anyways. Unless they’re one of those people who Instagram all of their food.”

“People do that?”

“It’s a thing. Don’t ask me to explain it because I really don’t understand it. You’d have to ask my friend Heather if you really wanted to understand the purpose of it. I don’t actually think there’s a purpose, but she would definitely disagree with me.”

“You talk a lot.”

“Yes.” Stiles drummed his fingers nervously on the top of the glass case. “So I never really thanked you for lending me your shirt. You kind of saved the day for me, so thanks. I also feel the need to tell you that I don’t generally go around kissing every person that helps me. That sounded terrible. What I mean to say is that I don’t typically kiss just anyone. Obviously the implication being that you’re not just anyone. Not that I really know you. If you haven’t figured it out by now, I’m terrible at this. Are you going to keep staring at me?”

“You kissed me.”

“I think that’s been established. Although, I’m not really sure if kissing you on the cheek is on the same calibre as on the lips. I’d have to ask Lydia. She knows more about this stuff. What I’m trying to get at is inquiring as to whether-no. That sounds like I’m from the eighteenth century or something. Let’s try this again. I was wondering whether you’d like to go out some time? On a date I mean.”

“Alright.”

“Alright? That’s… You know what? I should probably get back to my apartment. Scott is supposed to call me at some point. I completely forgot.” Stiles jerked around awkwardly and made a beeline towards the door only to be stopped from being able to pull the door open by a large hand. “Your hand’s in the way. You know that though. Oh, I almost forgot. Here’s your shirt.”

Stiles tried to push the shirt he had pulled out of his bag into Derek’s hand, but the man just stared at him until he gave up. “I do want to go on a date with you. I’m sorry if I seemed disinterested. I already finished work for the night, if you don’t actually have anything to do there’s a ten o’clock showing of Batman Begins at the drive-in.”

“What? How do you even know that?”

“I might have overheard Isaac telling my sister you would be coming.”

“Might have?” Derek looked down at the ground and shrugged. “I feel obligated to point out that it’s only seven-thirty and the drive-in is ten minutes away. I should also tell you that I’m starving and your hand is still covered in frosting and cake.”

“I should go clean it.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“After that dinner?”

“I could eat.”

“Just wait here.”

Stiles gave Derek a closed-lipped smile that showed off the small dimples on the corners of his mouth. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“Nice of you to finally show up.” Erica pushed the drawer on the register closed then set her chin on her hands. “Did you have a late night? Meet someone I should know about? Do something I should know about?”

“You’re disgusting, but I still love you.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I actually went to bed early last night. I was simply running late this morning. Although, I do come with good news.”

Erica leaned forward in interest. “I do love good news. Did Laura manage to get into the deputy’s pants?”

“Not that I know of, but a different Hale did score last night. Well I don’t actually know if he scored, but he got a date with Stiles.”

“Good for Derek. I am surprised that out of all the Hale siblings Derek is the one to get together with his soulmate first.”

“Soulmate? Seriously?”

“Don’t even pretend like you don’t think they’re perfect for each other. They’ll get married and have two point five kids while living in a house with a white picket fence.”

“I think you’re letting your imagination get away from you on the last part.”

“Admit I’m right already. Derek and Stiles are each other’s lobsters.”

“I am not about to admit I know what you mean by that, but yes they probably are. They’re going to be disgusting.” Isaac pushed off the counter with his help and went to greet the Disney princess looking woman who had just walked in. “Welcome to Sassy Scarves. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for something to get my mom for her birthday, but I have no idea what to get her. She’s kind of hard to shop for.”

“Were you looking for something practical or fashionable?”

“Is there something that’s both?”

“You just have to be difficult.” Isaac chuckled then plucked a patterned scarf off of one of the racks and held it out the woman. “How about this one? The fabric is one of the heavier ones we offer and it’s from the new fall line.”

“It certainly looks like something my mom would wear and even if she doesn’t like it she can always bring it back right?”

“Right. You’ll take this one then.”

“Yes.” The woman handed Isaac her credit card as soon as he rang up the price of the scarf. “Thanks for helping me with this. I was worried I was going to have to get her another gift card for her birthday and even though it doesn’t bother her, it feels so impersonal to me.”

“It was no problem at all. It is my job after all.”

“Well thanks again anyways. I do have another question if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I can’t promise that I’ll know the answer, but fire away.”

“I’m new to town and I haven’t really had the chance to explore. How’s the café slash bakery across the street?”

“Considering I know the people who own the place I might be a little biased, but it’s amazing. You should order the deconstructed s’more. It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever had.”

“With a ringing endorsement like that how can I not try it?”

“Your taste buds will be happy you did.”

The woman took the bag Isaac held out to her with a tinkling laugh. “Now I can’t wait to go over there and order something. Thanks again, Isaac.”

“You’re welcome…”

“Allison.”

“You’re welcome, Allison.”

* * *

 

Isaac watched in interested as Cora and Derek argued about the new pastry display arrangement so loudly several of their customers looked ready to bolt. He was sure several of them would have if Stiles hadn’t chosen that exact moment to come stumbling through the door. His hair had a sprinkle of snow covering the dark strands and he was smiling brightly as he tugged someone into the shop with him. It surprised no one that he headed immediately for the counter, only stumbling a few times on his way there.

“Hey, Der-bear.” Stiles cupped his hands around Derek’s jaw so he could drag the older man into a chaste kiss. “If you keep eating all of your goodies, you’re not going to have anything to put in the display case. Also, my dad told me to tell you hello and he wants to invite you over for dinner again. You made quite an impression on him.”

“I’m free with weekend.”

“Good. I’m making a wild mushroom risotto that’ll knock your socks off.”

“You two have the weirdest way of flirting.”

“Love you too, Cora!” Stiles pecked Derek’s lips one more time before he pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face. “Oh, I almost forgot. This is Scott. You remember me telling you about him?”

“The vet.”

“Vet in training actually, but close enough. He’s home for holiday break.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you. I guess.”

“You too.”

Derek continued to glare at Scott for several long seconds then turned his attention back to Stiles. “I need to make some more cookies.”

“Alright. Don’t let me keep you, big guy.”

“He’s terrifying.”

“That actually went a lot better than I was expecting. He’s getting much better with meeting new people.”

“Whatever you say, dude. Are we going to get something to eat or what? I’m starving.”

“Cora will pick something good out for us. Won’t you.” Cora glared at the man as she started to pull out some pastries, while Stiles took a seat next to Isaac. “How are things at the store?”

“Just peachy. Every girl that comes in wants to know what our plans are for Black Friday.”

“I do not envy you.”

“I’ve been letting Erica run them off.”

“Smart move. Don’t you think, Scotty?”

Scott tipped his head to the side like a confused dog at the same time he dropped into the open seat on the other side of Stiles. “Who’s Erica?”

“The busty, blonde ball-buster I told you about.”

“Oh, right. The one dating the scary bear guy.”

“Boyd.”

“Definitely sounds like she could handle raging girls looking for a sale.”

“I’ll tell her you think so and that lovely description you gave of her.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and took a large bite out of the English muffin sandwich Cora had plopped down in front of him. “Erica and I are bros. She’s the Catwoman to my Batman. She’ll just give me a high-five and compliment my ass the next time I see her.”

“You’re both nerds.”

“Whatever, Scarfboy.”

“I like my scarves.”

“I had no idea. Anything interesting happen at the shop I should know about? Did the psycho cat lady come back?”

“No. I think your father ran her off for good. Most interesting thing that’s happened all week was someone new to town came in to get her mom a birthday gift. She looked like a Disney princess.”

“You know. Scott always said he would marry a Disney princess.” Stiles ducked out of the way of a punch Scott had aimed for his head then continued the conversation he was having with Isaac like nothing had happened. “He always had a thing for Belle.”

* * *

 

“I don’t understand what we’re doing here.”

“I have a date tonight and I want to look nice for it.”

“Is this your way of telling me you’re dating Sheriff Stilinski?” Scott plucked one of the scarves nearby him off the rack and looked at it in disinterest.

“No. I’m well aware that you and Stiles already know about that and you know why he’s so nervous about this date night. I just need your help finding a nice scarf. Lydia assured me this was the best place to go.”

“Why didn’t she come with you?”

“Lydia has work.”

“What about Stiles? He helped his dad pick something out for tonight. He is Lydia’s shopping partner now. His closet isn’t full of plaid anymore.”

“He’s on a date with that nice boyfriend of his.”

“Nice?”

“Derek is a perfectly lovely young man. Plus, he makes the most amazing pan de polvo I’ve ever had. I’m already planning their wedding so I can get free pastries for the rest of my life.”

“That’s disgusting.”

Melissa rolled her eyes as she kept up her scrutinization of the scarves in front of her. “It’s cute. At least Derek and Stiles don’t mind spending time with me. I’m not even their mother.”

“You might as well be their mom since Stiles is basically your son and you plan on marrying him off to Derek soon.”

“One of my best plans. Now I just need to find you someone to marry. I still need some grandbabies.”

“Stiles and Derek could adopt.”

“It’s a shame they can’t have their own. They would have such beautiful babies.”

“Ew, mom. Please stop talking. I don’t need to think about Stiles and Derek having kids. They’d probably come out with judge-y eyebrows and glare at you instead of crying.”

“You should really give Derek a chance. He’s nice once you get to know him and he makes Stiles so happy.”

“Fine.” Scott crossed his arms over his chest like a pouty child and turned his attention to the shop’s door hoping it would suck him back outside. “Are you almost done?”

“Sometimes I really wish you ended up with two x’s instead of an x and a y.”

“Mom!”

Melissa shrugged her shoulders then pointed at a few scarves she had draped over her arm. “Help me pick which one.”

“I really don’t know, mom. They all kind of look the same to me.”

Melissa sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded like hopeless, but Scott was sure he was hearing things wrong. He was about to suggest she ask the guy behind the counter that Stiles had introduced him to the other day for advise, but before he could the shop door tinkled open. An angel of a woman was standing in the doorway with a big pair of brown doe eyes and a sprinkle of red on her flushed cheeks. Her hair was floating perfectly around her flawless shoulders that were covered in an airy material which tightened around her immaculate elbows just right. His hands wanted desperately to reach out and cup her elbows gently in both of his hands so he could pull her closer.

These thoughts were shattered at the sight of his mom walking over to the girl with an evil smirk plastered across her face. Scott was sure other people probably thought she was actually giving her a friendly smile, but Scott knew better than that. His eyes went wide as his mom started talking to the beautiful goddess about the scarves she still had hanging off her arm. The girl smiled politely and started looking at each of the scarves one by one as his mom continued to chatter on. Her dusty pink lips moved as she said something back to his mother that had the older woman laughing and Scott knew he needed to get over there before his mom said something embarrassing.

“Thank you so much for your help. I brought my son with me, but he was being completely useless. I guess he was right when he said I should have brought the other one.”

“I feel like I should apologize. Raising two boys must have been hard.”

Melissa laughed again and looked at Scott out of the corner of her eye. “It wasn’t so bad. Although, he’s technically the only one that’s mine. It just felt like I was raising two of them with how much Stiles came over. They didn’t turn out so bad though. I’m going to go pay for this. Thanks again for your help, Allison.”

“It was no problem, Melissa.”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkward and tried not to look the girl directly in the eyes so he didn’t stumble over his word. “Thanks for helping her. I’m not really a scarf guy.”

“Really?”

“I’ve never seen the point. I’ve always just zipped my jackets all the way and put my hood up.”

“Maybe I could show you sometime.” Allison looked shyly up at Scott from underneath her eyelashes causing the man to nearly go weak at the knees. “There are a lot of reasons to love scarves.”

“I-I’d love that. I mean that that sounds like a great idea. When are you free?”

“Friday night. Here’s my number. It was nice to meet you, Scott.”

“You too.”

Melissa had to practically drag Scott out of the shop because he was too busy staring at where Allison was perusing the merchandise. “Guess I’ll need to plan two weddings.”

* * *

 

“So I have a question.” Isaac looked at where Stiles was leaning back into Derek’s chest like he always did when given the opportunity. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. This is totally something I’m asking because of my curious nature. I promise there will be no judging if you answer.”

“I’m not sure I want to hear the question.”

“Come on! How will hearing the question hurt?”

“I’m sure your mind would find a way to make a question utterly disturbing.”

“I swear it isn’t.”

“Don’t take his word for it.” Cora viciously ripped a chunk out of the cinnamon roll she was eating with her hands. “His questions have a tendency to be embarrassing and scarring.”

“They do not!”

“What about that one last week?”

“That one came out wrong and I thought we both agreed to never bring it up again.”

“I didn’t agree to anything.”

Stiles mimed shaking Cora like a ragdoll then turned his attention back to an amused Isaac. “I was just wondering what you’re interested in?”

“Besides scarves?”

“I meant in a sexual way or romantic way if you don’t do sexual.”

“You’re asking me if I like boys or girls?”

“Boys, girls, tree frogs, all of the above.”

“Tree frogs?”

“Like I said,” Stiles took a sip of his hot chocolate before he continued on. “no judgement.”

“Guys and girls.”

“You lean one way more?”

“Not really.”

“Great.”

“What’s great?”

Instead of answering, Stiles stood up from his barstool and placed a kiss on Derek’s cheek as he tightened the scarf he had around his neck. “I’ll be stopping by your shop very soon. It was nice to see all of you. Don’t forget about our date tonight, Der-bear.”

Isaac watched the clumsy brunette leave the shop with a squeak of his ridiculous Converse on the linoleum floors. He turned his attention from the now closed door to where Cora was laughing at the register for no particular reason. If that wasn’t enough to put Isaac on edge, the fact Derek had to cover up a laugh with a cough was a dead giveaway. Suddenly there were warning bells going off in his head and red lights flashing brightly in warning.

“What exactly does he have planned?”

“No idea. I’ve got to get back to baking.”

“Are you going to tell me, Giggles? I really don’t think the cash register you’ve been using for years is that funny.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“You Hales are the worst.”

“I think I misheard you. You wouldn’t say we were the worst because that would mean no more free treats for you.”

Isaac shot out his barstool so quickly he almost tipped the thing backwards. “I take it back. Hales are the best. Even the one that isn’t an official Hale yet. I’ve really got to get back to work. Erica will be wanting this brownie and we probably have tons of customers.”

“Sure, sure. Have fun later.”

* * *

 

Isaac spent the entire afternoon watching the door of his shop like a hawk as he stood behind the counter with an open catalogue in front of him he hadn’t looked at once. The only person who had been in the store since he got back was a nice older lady that wanted to surprise her niece with something nice to wear to some recital or something. He would have paid more attention to the woman if he eyes hadn’t have been too busy flicking between her and the door. What made matters worse was the fact Erica knew something.

Every time she passed by him, she had a smug little grin on her face and had even tapped her fancy new watch one time. For the past thirty minutes, she had been in the back doing something that Isaac was sure wasn’t the inventory she said she was doing. The only reason he knew she was still back there was the sound of her music floating through the little crack in the door. Her selection of music was as curious as her current behavior, but he knew better than to ask questions about it.

He was just about to step out from behind the counter so he could mess around with the current display set up, when two forms appeared in front of the door. Isaac easily recognized one of them by their rumpled hair as being Stiles, but the other one was completely unfamiliar. Whoever it was, was slightly taller than Stiles, although it was hard to tell with how high Stiles’ hair stuck up. The only other things Isaac could tell about the man was that he had a tan skin and was a lot broader in the shoulders than Stiles.

They argued for several more minutes before Stiles finally opened the door and pushed the other man inside. When the man refused to budge from his spot right inside the door, Stiles grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him to the checkout counter. Once they reached the counter, Stiles maneuvered the man until he was standing directly in front of Isaac.

“Isaac, I would like you to meet Danny. He’s my business partner. Danny, meet Isaac. He’s the one that introduced me to Derek. Have fun.”

“I thought you said you needed to get a Christmas gift for Lydia.”

“Well I obviously lied, but you already knew that.” Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and swore after he saw the time. “I would love to stay and help the two of you get acquainted with each other, but Derek’s taking me to have dinner with his parents and we can’t be late. Just talk or Erica will tell me and I’ll have to go through all this trouble again.”

“You bet I will!”

“Thanks, Catwoman.”

Danny glared at his long-time friend and business partner, even though he knew his glare would roll right off the other man. “I hate you.”

“I know. I’m the worst. How dare I set you up with an adorable guy that loves scarves and is exactly your type? There’s a special layer in Hell for people like me. I really have to go now.”

“We will talk about this later.”

“Sure. I don’t want extreme detail though. I want to be able to look both of you in the eye still.”

Stiles gave them both an encouraging thumbs up before he hightailed it out the door and into a Camaro idling by the curb. The two men left in the shop exchanged uncomfortable glances while they stood in silence with one another. Isaac was about to compliment the scarf the man had around his neck, when the other cleared his throat to speak.

“I guess I really should have expected this kind of thing. I just thought he was going to make me model stuff for Lydia.”

“How exactly would you modeling help? You don’t look anything alike.”

“I don’t know, but he’s made me do it before and somehow it worked out.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow in interest and unconsciously leaned over the counter so he was closer to Danny. “Now I’m really interested.”

“It’s kind of a long story. Sure you have time for it?”

“I’m not exactly overrun with customers right now and I don’t get off for two more hours. A great story could be the perfect way to fill the time.”

“That sounds like plenty of time.” Danny slid behind the counter and started pulling out some of the pens and other supplies Isaac had tucked away. “I’ve found that the best way to explain this is with plenty of props.”

“Now I really can’t wait to hear this.”

“Hopefully I don’t disappoint you.”

“I doubt you will.”


End file.
